iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
The Night's Watch
The Night's Watch is a military retinue which holds and garrisons The Wall, defending it from wildings or whatever else seeks to threaten the realm. The Night's Watch was heavily involved in the Last Ranging, but most do not know what happened during the war. The Night's Watch is made up of Rangers, Builders and Stewards and all play a critical part in manning and protecting the wall. The current Lord Commander of the Night's Watch is the 1001st of that title. "Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come." History For the history of the Night's Watch prior to the start of our game, please reference this page on the ASOIAF wiki which shall give you all the information you require! Recent Events After the previous Lord Commander's death in the Third Moon of 398 AC, the order gathers at Castle Black to vote for a new leader. After a wide array of nominations, First Ranger Baelor Sunglass emerged the clear victor. He becomes the 1001st Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Notable Members and Lord Commanders Lord Commanders * 997th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jeor Mormont * 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jon Snow * 999th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, ___ ___ * 1000th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Hyram Snow * 1001st Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Baelor Sunglass First Rangers * Galbert Mollen, until 395 AC * Baelor Sunglass, until 398 AC First Builders * Donnel Trant First Stewards * Darron Costayne At Castle Black * Ottomore Staunton, Master-at-Arms of Castle Black * Aeron, Maester of Castle Black * Danyl Snow, ranger * Raymun Darry, ranger * Jojen Snow, ranger * Maric Mertyns, ranger * Willum Stark, ranger * Tyran Westerling, steward and smith * Sykregg, ranger * Kase Snow, steward * Jocelyn "Jace" Stone, steward * Brynden Tanner, recruit * William, recruit * Pearse Peasbury, ranger * Damon Kenning, ranger * Jacks, recruit * Ryen Snow, recruit * Puckens "Porkins", steward and head chef * Simon Pryor, ranger * Ser Benedict, ranger * Benjen Wull, recruit At Shadow Tower * Daltan Reed, Commander of the Shadow Tower At Eastwatch * Rodrick Rhyswell, Commander until 390 AC * Rickard Locke, Commander of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea Other * Otto Blackflower, a bastard member of House Hightower, was exiled to the Watch after attempting to murder his half-cousin Alester the Silverhand, then Lord of Oldtown. Rather than bear their charge to his punishment upon the Wall, the crew mutinied, and Blackflower escaped into the east where he lived for years as a pirate, sellsail, and sellsword, eventually rising to the command of the Second Sons. Category:The Night's Watch Category:The North Category:The Wall